My Sweet Prince
by Xilondreen
Summary: El amor y las drogas son una gran almohada. Trata sobre dos romances. Un romance con una persona y un romance con una sustancia. Ambos acabaron de una forma muy trágica. Una relación auto-destructiva y a pesar de eso, es adictiva. /Kevedd/
1. Prólogo

_**My sweet prince.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**: No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Las canciones que se mencionan, le pertenece al grupo "**Placebo**" a los cuales amo :3

~ . . . ~

_**Prólogo.**_

Un día normal de septiembre, un clima templado, bastante agradable a su parecer. Comenzaba a ver como los matices azules del atardecer se asomaban por su ventana, algo muy placentero para ser el último día de vacaciones. Iba a extrañar los días en los que podía estar solo con las montañas de libros, o en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, pero estaba emocionado, iba a comenzar el 12° en preparatoria, comenzar a elegir su formación universitaria, lo que sería cuando fuera adulto, definitivamente una persona de provecho.

Cogió sus útiles para su primer día, mientras que etiquetaba con fervor todo lo que utilizaría el día siguiente, algo que aprendió de sus padres; algunos lápices, sus libretas con cada una de las materias que tendría, y alguno que otro libro. Buscaba su ropa, perfectamente doblada por cierto, que llevaría en su día especial, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo divisaba su alcoba entera, no quería que nada se saliera del lugar que le correspondía.

Su madre lo miraba desde la puerta de su cuarto, sonriendo con cierta falsedad. – ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana?

Edd se limitó a asentir un par de veces, mientras que daba los últimos toques a su cuarto – ¿Estas lista para tú viaje mañana?- Trato de hacer conversación, nunca hablaba con sus padres, de hecho, solo había pasado una semana con ellos en todas sus vacaciones de verano, literalmente tres meses sin verlos, no tenía nada que hablar con ellos, o al menos, nada que podría interesarles.

–Lista.- Respondió ella sin despegar la vista del chico, mientras este se sentaba en la orilla de su cama. –Me alegro.- Edd sintió un ligero hueco en su estómago, siempre lo sentía cuando su madre lo miraba de esa forma, con cierta incomodidad, pero la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado, sabía que no pasaría más de una semana para que el pudiera desplazarse por su casa con libertad. Trato de sonreír con naturalidad antes de entrecerrar un poco sus ojos – ¿Pasa algo?- Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza antes de darse media vuelta y hacer un gesto con la mano, algo parecido a una negación.

El chico bajo la mirada, antes de pasar una mano por detrás de su nuca y tumbarse por completo en su cama, miro a su techo antes de que cerrara los ojos; su madre había comenzado a alejarse de él cuándo "salió del closet" muy al contrario de su padre, él no hacía nada más que seguir con su vida, como la última etapa del duelo. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de su padre "No es mi vida"

De alguna manera, quería algo diferente, un grito tal vez, llanto, un golpe, pero nada de eso, ninguno presto algo de atención, moría por algún gesto de interés.

Se cubrió con las cobijas de su cama, quería dormir lo más posible, así no tendría que ver a sus padres por la noche, no quería, solo quería pensar en lo maravilloso que sería su primer día de clases.

~ . . . ~ 

Hola~

Bueno, este es mi primer fic que escribo, y quise que el primero fuera Kevedd.

Está enfocado desde el punto de vista de doble D, por eso escribí el prólogo, quiero que vean como era su vida antes de conocer a Kevin, es algo importante de la historia. Me gustan las historias que se van desarrollando lento, por eso aquí, ni Kevin, ni Edd se conocen.

Ok, en primera esta historia no va a ser algo rosa y que amor aquí, y amor por allá, no. Me encantan ese tipo de historias, perooo, siempre he seguido una frase "Sin drama no hay amor" Así que comencé a hacer "My sweet prince" inspirado en un romance auto-destructivo.

Subiré el siguiente capítulo en los próximos dos días, para que sea más rápido (?) ya que tampoco los quiero aburrir. :c quiero saber que piensan acerca de esto, si debo seguirlo o morir en la oscuridad xD

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¡Lo que quieran! Me harían muy feliz dejándome un review.


	2. We are fans of the forbidden

_**Capítulo 1: "We are fans of the forbidden".**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**: No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Las canciones que se mencionan, le pertenece al grupo "**Placebo**" a los cuales amo :3

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Al sonar la alarma de su despertador a las siete de la mañana, dio un pequeño saltito antes de sacar su brazo y apagar el aparato, sonrío con emoción y levanto con sus pocas fuerzas las cobijas de su cama, dio un salto para llegar al suelo y camino con cuidado a la ducha, donde ya lo esperaba su ropa, unos jeans color azul claro, una camisa de blanca, un suéter a cuadros color negro y por supuesto su gorra negra.

–Hoy va a ser un gran día.

Hizo todos sus preparativos antes de salir de casa, desayunar, tender su cama, doblar la poca ropa que tenía, tomar sus útiles y dar un último vistazo a su alrededor.

Al salir, pudo ver como sus dos padres subían a su auto y arrancaban, despidiéndose de lejos del joven. –Suerte. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de seguir su camino con un paso apresurado, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Llego con un par de minutos de ventaja, algo que siempre lo llenaba de orgullo, siempre le felicitaban por tener asistencia perfecta; miro con simpatía las áreas verdes de su escuela, realmente ese lugar lo había enamorado casi tanto como la primera biblioteca que conoció.

Pero algo de alguna manera era diferente, un aire poco familiar… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Había una que otra persona por los jardines, pero no tanta como en años anteriores. Mientras más caminaba al frente, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, pudo ver la razón de la falta de personas en los demás jardines, había una multitud de gente alrededor del jardín principal, estaba pasando algo, eso solo se resumía a una posibilidad, una pelea.

Suspiro con pesadez acomodando su mochila de lado mientras que se acercaba a la entrada, pasando junto a la bola de gente reunida en el lugar, nadie gritaba o algo así, de hecho todos estaban muy callados, pero emocionados, eso solo descartaba su posibilidad, no era una pelea. Miro con el rabillo del ojo la situación, aunque para su desventaja no era tan alto así que realmente no podía ver nada fuera de las espaldas de los chicos presentes.

– ¡Cabeza de calcetín! Conque aquí estabas.

Eddy lo tomo por el cuello mientras que daba un fuerte apretón con el brazo, algo parecido a una llave de lucha libre, mientras que Ed los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, ellos había crecido a tal punto que Ed era una cabeza más grande y Eddy ahora tenía la misma altura que él. –E-Eddy basta, me estas lastimando.

–Oh, vamos doble D, no seas dramático.

Eddy libero el delgado cuerpo de su amigo, mientras que Edd solo se acomodó la ropa, algo molesto por su acción. –No lo soy.- Miro nuevamente su reloj faltando poco menos de diez minutos para su entrada, así que no debían apresurarse.

– ¿Qué está pasando ahí?- Ed y Eddy miraron en dirección del jardín principal, donde estaba el gentío.

–Mh, quien sabe Doble D, no me había dado cuenta.

Eddy miro con superficialidad lo sucedido antes de dar media vuelta, dando la cara al edificio comenzando a dejar detrás a sus amigos –Ah, son solo los chicos nuevos.

– ¿Chicos nuevos?

–Sí, dos chicos nuevos, son de intercambio y al parecer son integrantes de una banda de su país.

Edd miro de nuevo en aquella dirección, mientras que subía con lentitud los escalones. –Doble D, si sigues así, podrías caer.-

–Ah, perdón Ed, lo tendré en cuenta.

–Vamos bobos, que me roban mi asiento preferido.

¿Chicos nuevos? ¿Integrantes de una banda? Eso sonaba interesante de alguna manera.

–Eddy ¿De dónde vienen nuestros nuevos compañeros?

– ¿Ah? Yo que voy a saber, creo que de Inglaterra o algo así.

–Oh, un tono británico.

Eddy arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de este y volvió a abrazar a su amigo por el cuello con una sonrisa pícara. – ¿Te agrada eso, cabeza de calcetín? ¿Por qué no vas y te los ligas? Pude que tengas suerte~.

–No digas tonterías Eddy, solo fue un comentario.

–Chicos, la clase.

–Ah sí, la clase.

Edd solo negó un par de veces con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, y comenzando a caminar junto con los otros dos chicos; nunca podría hacer eso ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Eddy decir semejante tontería?

Los tres chicos se fueron a sus aulas, mientras que la demás gente se sacaban fotos con los dos nuevos chicos de colegio, definitivamente, ellos serían el centro de atención por toda su estancia en la preparatoria de Peach Creek. Sería interesante verlos, eso no lo negaría, hablar de cómo era Inglaterra y que tipo de música tocaban, pero más que nada, quería escuchar el acento proveniente de la boca de los muchachos.

~ . . . ~

Durante la primera hora, se dieron cuenta que la mitad de la clase no estaba dentro del aula. Todos estaban detrás de los dos británicos famosos, que buscaban sus aulas respectivas. Edd miraba por la ventana, tratando de ignorar los quejidos de Eddy ante el comentario de exámenes al comienzo del ciclo para ver su capacidad mental. Ya sabía cómo era uno de los chicos, alto, de cabello verde, con piercings, o al menos así lo describían, pero aun no sabía cómo era su compañero, había escuchado vagas descripciones de su cuerpo físico, pero aun nada claro.

Trataba de poner atención a su nuevo profesor que se presentaba y trataba de dar las reglas de la escuela, la verdad, nada de lo que no había escuchado en cursos anteriores, monótono, aburrido. Pudo escuchar un escándalo por los pasillos, los gritos de las chicas, claramente pedían un autógrafo y una foto tal vez, desvió su vista posándola en la ventanilla de la puerta, tenía que verlos, debía verlos.

Pudo ver como el primer muchacho abría la puerta, una sonrisa pegada a sus labios, peli-verde, con algunas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, era realmente atractivo y simpático. –Profesor, buen día ¿Podríamos pasar?

El silencio se hizo presente, el profesor lo miraba por encima de sus lentes, mientras que fruncía el ceño. –Mal comienzo señor, pasen ahora.

–Muchas gracias.- El joven le dedico una sonrisa para después mirar hacia atrás, moviendo su cabeza hacia el frente, indicándole al otro chico detrás suyo que era hora de entrar; este permanecía quieto, en cierto silencio, rodeado por todas las chicas que le abrazaban el brazo y sonreían, Edd podía verlo moverse con dificultad, su rostro era hermoso, ojos verdes, cabello pelirrojo cubierto con una gorra color negro, algo delgado, con las mismas ojeras que su amigo, con más piercings, alto, perfecto.

No podía evitar verlo detenidamente, era como un príncipe, era como un sueño; sus mejillas se ruborizaron por completo cuando este entro al aula, buscando asiento junto con su amigo y sus fans detrás de ellos, sus ojos pasaron por los rostros de todos, una mirada fría y vacía. Edd miro como se sentaba en las últimas bancas del lugar, de forma tosca, sin ninguna pisca de delicadeza, mientras que su amigo lo hacía con gracia.

Definitivamente, era hermoso, bruto, pero hermoso, de porte firme, inalcanzable, alguien prohibido.

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Hello everybody :3

¡Un nuevo año ha empezado! Ah~ Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No?

Bueno, les presento el primer capítulo de "My Sweet Prince" Como dije se va a desarrollar lento~~.

Ah, una cosa, voy a combinar tanto el Regular! Y el Reverse! en el mismo mundo. Esto no quiere decir que, por ahora, aparecerán los Rev!

Simplemente voy a adoptar un poco la actitud de Rev! Edd, en esto.

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo lo que debo reportar el día de hoy (?)

¡Feliz inicio de año~~!


	3. Centrefolds

_**Capítulo 2: "Centrefolds"**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**: No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Las canciones que se mencionan, le pertenece al grupo "**Placebo**" a los cuales amo :3

**Nathan Kedd Goldberg: **Pertenece a c2ndy2c1d. También lo amo uvu

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Después de todo, el día no había sido tan malo.

Durante este, pudo saber cómo se llamaban los dos chicos nuevos durante su presentación a la clase. Miraba con curiosidad a estos, cada parte la examinaba con cuidado, pero más que nada, la expresión del joven, ahora conocido como Kevin Anderson. Era vacía, sin cuidado, parecía apático ante la situación, pero lo que más llamaba su atención, eran aquellas ojeras, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, pero no se veía cansado. Nathan Kedd Goldberg, por el contrario, estaba más que atento a todo lo que decía, parecía que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que el profesor mencionaba su nombre, claramente era narcisista.

Durante el demás día, presto la atención debida a su clase de bienvenida, ya no podía dejar que sus pensamientos se desviaran, menos por un chico que aún no conocía, aunque le costaba trabajo. Tomo sus cosas y dio un último vistazo al tal Kevin, que permanecía sentado, mirando por la ventanilla del lugar, mientras que el peli-verde firmaba los últimos autógrafos de las niñas, estas le hacían platica y reían de forma natural. Edd sintió un poco de envidia, siendo niña, podría acercarse con más facilidad y hacer platica con Kevin.

Suspiro pesado, antes de acomodar su mochila y salir por la puerta del lugar.

~ . . . ~

Buscaba con la mirada a Eddy que había salido antes que él, y a Ed que estaba en un aula diferente. –Hey doble D, estamos aquí.

El chico giro la cabeza, encontrándose con los otros dos jóvenes, que esperaban junto a los baños de hombres. – ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

–Estábamos esperándote, ¿Qué más esperabas?

– ¿Junto a los baños?

–Ed quería decirnos algo.- Eddy parecía preocupado de alguna forma, lo que puso nervioso a Edd, sabía que no era algo bueno, pero trato de tranquilizarse soltando un suspiro y mirando con una sonrisa a Ed. –Ed ¿Qué ocurre?

–Oh vamos Eddy, no es nada grave.- Ed había cambiado desdé que era pequeño, antes un chico tonto, que no se preocupaba por lo nada que no fueran cosas estúpidas relacionadas con la ciencia ficción, ahora, era más listo y con un aspecto más maduro. –No te preocupes doble D, no es nada malo, solo quería saber a qué actividad te adentraras para tu currículum.

La cara de doble D había perdido su color, ahora mostraba uno más pálido, como si hubiera visto un muerto. Lo había olvidado, las actividades físicas que debían realizar para abrirse a una universidad, eso era como una pesadilla. – ¿Que voy a hacer? ¡No me he inscrito a alguna! Y las necesito.

–Vamos cabeza de calcetín, no es tan malo, podría inscribirse a un club cultural o algo así.

Ed tocio ante el comentario y paso una mano por su nuca. –Mh, bueno, verán, no es tan fácil, de hecho, solo quedan actividades físicas.- Edd parecía enfermo, no quería hacer ninguna actividad física, no eran su fuerte, nunca fue bueno para eso.

–Un club físico que no necesite actividad física, que dilema.- Edd suspiro pesado, un pésimo final de día, miro a su alrededor antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. – ¿Que club podría ocupar yo? ¿Eddy ya estás en un club?

–En futbol y no creo que podrías, te cansarías demasiado rápido y el entrenador es muy duro.- Eddy miro a su amigo que parecía que sufría un atraque de nerviosismo en el pasillo, miro a Ed que miraba asustado a este. –Ed ¿Y básquetbol?

–Eddy, sabemos que Edd, bueno, ya sabes.

–No me acercare a ningún balón nunca.

–En Rugby lo harían papilla, ¿Qué tal natación? El agua no es tan mala.- Edd parecía sorprendido ante el ultimo comentario, tal vez, era el mejor club al que podría entrar – ¿Ningún otro está desocupado?

Los otros dos Ed's negaron al unísono y solo miraron al de dientes separados, que jugaba impacientemente con sus dedos. –Bien, natación será.

Caminaron hacia las albercas, mientras que platicaban de cómo había sido su primer día, Ed parecía ansioso por que había una chica que le gustaba en su club, mientras que Eddy molestaba a Edd, a sabiendas que había visto todo el tiempo al nuevo.

–Hahahaha, es enserio, lo veías como acosador.

–Basta, Eddy, no lo veía así.

–A doble D le gusta el chico nuevo.- Ed seguía con el juego, mientras que Eddy canturreaba lo mismo, al pobre de Edd solo le quedaba estar en silencio y muriendo de vergüenza. Por suerte, aun encontraron pases para natación, pero el entrenador aun los veía con desconfianza, lo que altero un poco el pobre corazón de Edd y solo siguió con su camino a casa, junto con sus dos mejores amigos, todos de alguna forma agotados por el día que pasaron.

Al llegar a la esquina, pudieron ver dos camiones frente a una casa que estaba en renta, justo frente la casa de Edd.

–Chicos tenemos vecinos nuevos.

–Mh, me pregunto quién viene a retar aquí.- Eddy metió las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra, mientras que miraba con atención la escena. –Sabes, doble D, ahora tendrás vecinos que te miren por la ventana.- Edd trato de negar con dificultad, pero también estaba interesado en ver quiénes eran los nuevos vecinos. Ed, solo siguió su camino como si nada.

–Nos vemos mañana doble D.

Eso saco de sus pensamientos a los otros dos chicos, quienes estaban frente a casa de Edd, Eddy siguió su camino junto a Ed, despidiéndose del otro con una seña.

–Pasas por mí, cabeza de calcetín.

Edd solo se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano, y entro a casa, mirando los camiones, una motocicleta y un auto deportivo, eran chicos de dinero.

~ . . . ~

La primera semana había pasado, un lio en realidad, pero bastante entretenido a su parecer.

Habían escuchado que los dos chicos llegaban tarde a cada una de sus clases, tal vez por la gente que se acumulaba y que no los dejaba pasar; Nathan había entrado a Rugby, seguido por Kevin, quien en realidad, seguía sin parecer interesado.

–Hey, doble D ¿Por qué no le hablas?

El chico, salió de sus pensamientos, mientras ladeaba la cabeza para ver a su amigo a la cara. – ¿Ah? Perdón, no te escuche.

–Lo que dije fue que deberías hablarle ¿No crees?- Edd miro unos cuantos segundos su amigo, para luego prestar atención al puré de papas que tenía en su bandeja. –No creo que sea conveniente Ed, además, es un chico, está rodeado de mujeres hermosas ¿Y yo? No soy nada más que el chico que lo ve desdé su casillero.

Ed llevo su cubierto a su boca, antes de suspirar con pesadez. –Vamos doble D, no te menosprecies a ti mismo. – Ed parecía preocupado ante la situación, su mirada lo decía todo. –Aunque me parece muy extraño proveniente de ti ¿Sabes? No te gusta cualquier persona y ahora… Esta él.

Edd bajo la mirada, mientras tragaba con dificultad el bocado que tenía en su boca y negaba un par de veces – ¿Por qué dice eso, Ed? Es completamente normal la atracción física.

–Lo sé, solo que no es propio de ti.- A veces, el vocabulario de Ed le asustaba, más que nada porque no estaba acostumbrado a él, pero le agradaba mucho que su amigo hubiera madurado. – ¿Soy tan raro?

–No es eso… ¿Ya se lo comentaste a Eddy?

–No entiendo porque lo haría.

–Es tú amigo al igual que yo, debes tenerle confianza para eso, de hecho, fue al primero que le dijiste tus preferencias ¿No?

Edd se quedó callado, pensando en aquel día, Eddy, había sido bastante comprensivo, a tal grado de defenderlo en octavo grado, cuando todos se burlaban de él. –Si, tal vez deba hablar con él… Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está?

–En detención, quiso estafar a un niño de nuevo ingreso y lo pillaron en el acto.

Edd soltó una leve risa, tapando su boca con su mano, un gesto que le hacía lucir bastante delicado. Ed siguió con su comida mientras inspeccionaba a su alrededor, el de dientes chuecos le siguió comenzando a comer mientras que miraba su reloj de muñeca.

–Mh, ¿Entras junto a Eddy?

Edd negó un par de veces, mientras se levantaba del asiento y tomaba la bandeja vacía, esperando que el mayor le siguiera. –No, Eddy no quiso tomar literatura conmigo, dijo que era aburrido.

Ed siguió a su compañero, mientras soltaba una leve risa. –A Eddy todo le parece aburrido.

~ . . . ~

Edd miro por unos segundos la puerta del salón de literatura, abrió de forma lenta la perilla de color dorado que estaba justo frente a él. Se sentía raro, era la primera clase en la que estaría solo.

Pasó levantando la mirada, encontrándose con un aula en silencio, pero no vacía. Solo había una presencia ahí, el chico que había llamado su atención a primera vista.

"_Kevin…"_

Edd bajo la mirada mientras daba pasos torpes por el aula, acercándose al mayor. Tenía cierta sensación de vértigo bajo sus pies, sus pensamientos estaban con el rostro apático y los ojos perdidos del chico. Lentamente se topaba con la butaca donde estaba el chico, no lo había pensado, sus pensamientos se habían perdido junto a esos ojos verdes, ahora se encontraba de frente con aquel que le daba pavor hablar. Kevin, levanto la mirada y se posó en el chico, quien parecía sufrir de nauseas.

–D-disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme?

Kevin parpadeo un par de veces, antes de asentir con lentitud y volver a la libreta que tenía en frente. Estaba bastante desgastada, tanto que un color amarillento en las orillas de las hojas; escribía con lentitud, el chico se perdía cada vez más en sus pensamientos.

Edd, por su parte, recordaba lo que su amigo le había dicho, ¿Acercarse? ¿Así de fácil? No podría hacerlo ¡Ni en un millón de años! Tenía miedo, incluso sus manos temblaban, inhalo aire antes de mirar un poco al chico. Este se había detenido, mirando su libreta, parecía molesto ya que tenía el ceño fruncido. Edd leyó una que otra línea que estaba en la hoja, era como una estrofa, algo que parecía desesperado.

"_. . . 'Cause it's wrong_

_And I've been waiting for too long_

_And that's wrong_

_I've been waiting far too long_

_For you to be mine. . . "_

– ¿Algo te paso? – Comenzó. No sabía cerrar la boca ante sus comentarios.

El chico de forma lenta, pero sorprendía, volteo la cabeza, haciendo que su mirada fría se posara en los ojos de Edd. Sus ojos color verde eran hipnóticos, hermosos, vacíos, pero embriagadores. – ¿Por qué piensas eso?- El golpe de la voz del chico hizo que un escalofrió pasara por la delgada espalda de Edd, tenía un tono de desconfianza en ella. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa pálido, mientras que sonreía con nerviosismo.

–Bueno… Parece que expresas tus sentimientos ante algún rechazo.

El chico permaneció callado unos cuantos segundos, limitándose a asentir un par de veces, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, parecía ya más relajado. –Exactamente… Es sobre un amor obsesivo.

La sonrisa del contrario, había calmado el ambiente un poco, incluso su voz parecía haber perdido un poco el tono de desconfianza. Edd pensó en otra excusa con cual seguir el hilo de conversación que tenía con el muchacho, no quería perder el poco avance que tenía.

–Mh, soy Eddward Marion Vincent, puedes llamarme doble D, mucho gusto.- Edd estiro su mano para que el otro la estrechara, Kevin soltó una leve risa ante el acto, mientas que devolvía el gesto.

–Soy Kevin, Kevin Anderson.

El leve asentó del contrario hacia que hasta los oídos del muchacho se ruborizaban, mientras que alejaba un poco la mano. Miro al frente mientras que su profesor entraba con unas bolsas de frituras en brazo y algo parecido a una dona en la boca. Miro de reojo a los dos chicos que habían llegado primero. Sonrió, un rostro era conocido, Edd había entrado a literatura desde que entro a preparatoria, mientras que Kevin, era su nuevo rostro.

– ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?

–Sí, vine de intercambio en mi último año.- El tono de voz de este era grave, gruesa y pesada, parecían los efectos del cigarro, pero no le quitaban lo atractivo. El profesor sonrió ante la respuesta y dejo sus dulces en el escritorio. Edd miro a Kevin unos cuantos segundos, estaba lleno de piercings, su ropa y su voz lo hacían parecer un delincuente, pero uno atractivo.

La clase comenzó así.

Kevin y Edd lanzaban preguntas al azar, sin que ninguno de los dos se mirara realmente. Edd supo cosas como que el chico venia de Escocia, que tenía un solo amigo llamado Nathan, que era irlandés y que ellos se conocieron cuando tenían diez años, cuando sus padres murieron en el mismo accidente. Que ellos eran niños de dinero y que se volvieron amigos con el mismo luto.

Kevin, le dio un apodo "Doble Tonto" porque su profesor lo pasó al frente para recitar una estrofa de un poema, al sorprenderlo riendo por un comentario que había hecho con él. Nunca le había agradado los apodos, aunque, el apodo no sonaba a ofensa, de hecho, sonaba amigable. Y finalmente que su nuevo vecino eran él y Nathan, que estaban buscando un lugar lejano y sin gente y lo más parecido era ese lugar.

La clase acabo, todos recogían sus cosas, el profesor comía las gomitas que había dejado por escuchar el poema completo de Eddward y una que otra niña se armaba de valor para despedirse de Kevin, mientras que este les dedicaba la misma sonrisa que le dedico a Edd al principio.

–Hey doble tonto ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Edd miro incrédulo al chico, ¿Kevin lo estaba esperándolo? Sus palabras no salieron al instante, de hecho aún estaba indeciso de que debía decir. Titubeo un par de veces, pero al final acepto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Me encantaría, Kevin.

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Hola estrellitas, la tierra les manda saludos~ (?)

Bueno, este es el capítulo dos ;u; si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho Inserte corazones gay's.-

Sé que fue algo largo, pero es necesario poner en claro lo del club y así, eso se reflejara con importancia después, por eso quiero ponerlo en claro. Si se preguntan por Ed, no lo sé, me gustaría pensar que las cosas cambian con el tiempo, ya saben, la gente madura y esas cosas (?)

La ropa de Kevin es estilo rockero xD Hubo muchas veces en que vi fan art de Kevin como cantante, y bueno, después escuche la canción y ¡Poom! Se me vino esa idea.

Pensé un poco sobre las "Relaciones rosas" y bueno, creo que se merecen algo así al principio, ya saben el cortejo y esas cosas. Pero no me rendiré en dar una historia con drama ;m; pero creo que eso se verá en eso del capítulo 6 donde las cosas ya sean más sólidas. :v

Creo que tendrá alrededor de doce o trece capítulos máximo, debo ver cómo se desarrolla.

Si tienen curiosidad, la canción que Kevin estaba escribiendo es "Centrefolds" que habla sobre un romance obsesivo, por eso decidí ponerle así al capítulo uvu

¿Cómo ven cómo se desarrolla? ¿Les gusta cómo va? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¡Lo que quieran! Me harían muy feliz dejándome un review.


	4. It's Friday

_**Capítulo 3: "It's Friday."**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**: No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Las canciones que se mencionan, le pertenece al grupo "**Placebo**" a los cuales amo :3

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

"_Toda historia de amor también es una historia de terror, ningún amor es perfecto."_

Había pasado casi otra semana entera y Edd miraba con impaciencia la ventana del salón de química, trataba de concentrarse lo mejor posible antes de salir al comedor, daba uno que otro vistazo a Eddy, que coqueteaba con una chica rubia que no había visto antes. Bufo un poco antes de volver a sus pensamientos, a sus recuerdos, al momento en el que Kevin le invito a llevarlo a casa, como acaricio la espalda de este cuando subió a su motocicleta, como le rozo la espalda con su torso. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras se imaginaba el rostro del chico, sus ojos, su voz. Soltó un leve jadeo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sabía que debía dejar de pensar en eso si no quería tener una erección antes de salir al comedor.

Faltaba menos de dos minutos para poder ser libre y entrar al comedor, sonrío al pensarlo, y volvió a su apunte de la clase, a veces le molestaba ver lo que había repasado cientos de veces; movía los dedos con desesperación, mientras se lamentaba por solo tener una clase de literatura en toda la semana. Solo podía ver a Kevin los viernes en la última hora, ya que el chico era un año mayor que él. La campana sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tomo sus cosas, mientras que le hacía una seña a Eddy, que se acercaba con satisfacción al chico.

–Adivina quien consiguió su número.

–Algo me dice que fuiste tú.

Eddy asintió varias veces, mientras salía con una sensación de victoria del aula. Edd lo miraba con cariño, antes de salir después de él, dirigiéndose al comedor. –No la había visto antes, ¿Sabes?

–Es nueva, o algo por el estilo, va en el grado de Ed, pero hace pruebas con la profesora de química.- Edd miro con curiosidad a su amigo, escuchando con atención su respuesta. Eddy no parecía querer contar todo lo que la chica le dijo pero no le importaba, de hecho, estaba feliz de cierta manera.

–Eddy, tengo que decirte algo.

El nombrado, miro unos cuantos segundos al contrario, mientras abría la puerta del comedor, analizando un poco la situación. –Claro, suéltalo.

Edd bajo la mirada sonrojado, caminando hacia la barra donde servían comida; trago saliva ¿Cómo debía decirle a su amigo que le gustaba alguien? Nunca lo había hecho, y le parecía algo vergonzoso. –Creo que estoy enamorado.

Eddy abrió un poco los ojos unos segundos, pensando en una respuesta adecuada, Edd era sentimental en esa cuestión. –Pues estas bien jodido.

Edd soltó una leve risa tomando la bandeja de comida que las cocineras le habían dado. Eddy bajo la mirada, antes de soltar un leve suspiro. – ¿De quién?

–De Kevin.

Eddy parecía desconcertado ante la respuesta de su amigo, mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca. –Pues más jodido aun.- Eddy miro unos segundos a Edd mientras caminaban a las bancas del comedor, este permanecía callado, temeroso de sus sentimientos. – ¿Anderson, ah? Que raro…

Edd levanto la mirada, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, un ligero dolor crecía en su pecho, le dieron nauseas, abrió un poco la boca, como para decir algo en su defensa, pero antes de eso, Eddy continuo. –Oh, espera tonto, no me malentiendas, yo no puedo decirte que tus sentimientos están mal, solo que me parece raro porque no te había gustado alguien antes, además, es un "famoso", nunca te a gustado llamar la atención así, pero bueno, soy tu amigo y estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Edd miro desconcertado al chico, pero sonrió antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, mientras dejaba caer la bandeja en la mesilla del comedor, Eddy sonrió un poco y abrazo a su amigo por los hombros, mientras que susurraba un pequeño "Todos te ven, deja de llorar."

Ed miraba todo a una distancia, mientras tomaba su jugo y sonreía satisfecho, dio media vuelta, mirando a sus dos compañeros de clase, los dos británicos "engreídos" que se paseaban por el comedor. No sabía cómo, pero Kevin había logrado atraer a un ser dulce, a su mejor amigo doble D.

~ . . . ~

Después del almuerzo, Edd se dirigió al salón que le dio felicidad el viernes anterior.

Mientras que daba pequeños saltitos, llego a la mesa en la que se sentó en la primera clase y espero pacientemente, mientras que movía un lapicero entre sus dedos.

Kevin entro al aula, mientras buscaba con la vista un asiento. Edd sonrió al verlo entrar, pero estaba intranquilo de alguna forma, había otros lugares vacíos junto con chicas hermosas, que habían guardado lugar para el chico. Kevin, pasó su mirada de forma superficial, hasta dar con el asiento vacío junto a Edd, sonrío y se acercó a este de forma lenta y calmada, lo que aceleraba el corazón del menor. –Buenos días, doble tonto.

Edd entrecerró los ojos un par de segundos, mientras escuchaba cada palabra proveniente de la boca de Kevin, eran seductoras a su manera. Sonrío, y devolvió el saludo con un leve tono color rosado en sus mejillas, Kevin se sentó y volvió la mirada a la cara de Edd, mientras que este jugaba con sus dedos. –Tengo una nueva manera de hablarnos en clase, para no cuidarnos del profesor.

Edd abrió un poco los ojos, poniendo atención al chico, este saco de su mochila una libreta y le dejo reposar en la mitad de la mesa, tomo un lapicero y escribió en la primera hoja:

"Así podremos hablar durante clase sin ser vistos."

Edd miraba desconcertado, pero entendió al instante, tomo su lapicero y se apresuró a contestar en la hoja, justo debajo de la letra del chico.

"Me parece perfecto."

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del escoces mientras rozaba el papel con la punta del lapicero; la letra de este era preciosa, se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez que la había visto, escribía con rapidez pero con delicadeza. Edd miro con curiosidad lo que el chico escribía.

"¿Por qué llorabas?"

El aludido abrió un poco los ojos, la pregunta había llegado directa y sin restricciones, comenzó a jugar con el lapicero entre sus dedos, no sabía si contestar ante eso, pero al parecer Kevin esperaba la respuesta. Pensaba, más que nada en escribir un '¿Me viste?' pero no podía hacerlo, era obvio que si lo preguntaba, era porque lo había visto.

"Solo estaba muy feliz."

El escoces leyó las líneas que el otro había escrito, mientras que levantaba la mirada para ver los movimientos del profesor; estaba desconcertado, así que escribió en la hoja sin despegar la vista de la pizarra.

"¿Seguro?"

Edd asintió un par de veces al leer el papel, a lo que Kevin solo le miro, clavando su mirada fría en los ojos azules de este, permaneció así durante un par de minutos, que pasaban lentos para Edd, sus mejillas quemaban, la sola presencia de Kevin lo ponía nervioso.

"Estoy seguro."

Kevin se quedó en silencio y volvió la mirada al profesor, mientras este daba la orden de sacar el libro que pidió la clase anterior, Edd al ver que Kevin no volvía a escribir en la hoja, seguía las instrucciones sacando una copia del libro detectivesco, escrito por Edgar Allan Poe, uno de sus favoritos. Kevin, saco el suyo, mirando con el rabillo del ojo el libro del menor; se sorprendió un poco y luego soltó una leve risa.

"¿Te gusta Edgar Allan Poe?"

Kevin rozo levemente el brazo del menor, para llamar su atención. Edd leyó las líneas escritas en el papel y contesto lo antes posible, haciendo el intento de que su profesor no les pillara. "Es uno de mis favoritos."

Kevin asintió con una leve sonrisa, reposando su libro en la mesa, dejando ver el título de este donde resaltaba 'El gato negro'* Edd entendió al instante la causa de la pregunta de este y volvió a tomar su lapicero:

"¿Es tus historia favorita?"

Kevin asintió y volvió a su libro, simulando leer, mientras escribía.

"¿Te gusta leer?"

Edd escribió un rápido ¡Sí! en la hoja, pensando en una comparación, pero obviamente no podía escribir algo como 'Me gusta al igual que tus ojos'. Una frase que aprendió de Eddy, cuando lo escuchaba ligar con las chicas.

"Tal vez, no eres tan tonto, ¿Lees mucho?"

"Si, desde que era niño."

Kevin leyó las líneas del papel y asintió un poco, en señal de que continuara, parecía interesado. La barrera de desconfianza que tenían, había desaparecido con cada respuesta que se hacía, cada pequeña risa, cada pequeña cosa en común que tenían

"Leía toda la tarde en vacaciones para entretenerme."

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada y analizo su respuesta antes de escribirla. "Tus padres deben estar orgullosos."

Edd jugo una vez más con su lapicero y escribió un "No lo creo." lo que desconcertó a Kevin, mirando al joven al rostro.

"¿No te llevas bien con tus padres?"

"No es eso, es solo que ellos no están mucho en casa."

"¿Estas solo en casa?"

"En algún sentido sí, ellos están de viaje casi todo el tiempo. Nunca los veo."

Kevin miro al chico, que permanecía callado, fingiendo leer su libro, que había aprendido de memoria.

"Si estas solo en casa, ¿Podríamos salir? Quiero saber que otras cosas sabes."

Edd se sonrojo, mientras leía las líneas perfectamente escritas por las manos del chico. Pero Kevin, no parecía haber terminado ahí, siguió escribiendo, con letra perfecta y con cautela.

"Aunque, bueno, yo no conozco Vancouver, así que el guía serias tú."

Edd rio un poco y asintió mientras escribía en el papel.

"¿El próximo viernes estas libre?"

"El próximo viernes, después de clase."

Así, Edd levanto la mirada, con una sonrisa en los labios, mostrando un rostro delicado, mientras que Kevin devolvía el gesto, pero con una facha con más hombría.

Saldría con Kevin, realmente saldría con Kevin, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, estaba feliz, realmente estaba feliz.

**El gato negro:** Es un cuento de horror del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe, publicado en el periódico Saturday Evening Post de Filadelfia en su número del 19 de agosto de 1843. La crítica lo considera uno de los más espeluznantes de la historia de la literatura.

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Ciao a tutti :3

Me di cuenta que no puedo poner un corazón :c Así que ni modos.(?)

Este capítulo no es tan largo, pero esperen, ya vendrán esos tiempos~. Bien ¿Cómo ven? :D ¿Quién es la sensualona rubia que le gusta a Eddy? Creo que lo saben, yo lo sé *^* Pensé en agregar a los demás personajes de Ed, Edd y Eddy y pues, poco a poco irán saliendo.

La verdad es que solo me gusta el Kevedd y Nave en este fandom, las demás parejas "yaoi" homosexual, como sea que le conozcan y/o le digan no son muy de mi agrado D: No me odien por no poner más shaoi u.u. De las demás parejas no soy muy Fan, pero me agradan.

Oh si, fuck yeah Edgar Allan Poe c: Siempre me han gustado mucho sus historias de terror y qué más daba, tenía que ser mencionado aquí, si no, no podía llamarse clase de literatura si no se mencionaba. No sé, se me hizo un detalle muy lindo el hecho de que se hablaran por papelitos(?)

Mis queridos lectores, no sé cómo contestar review, eso es cosa de magos supremos, pero aquí se harán mención :D :

_**Guest:**_ Muchas gracias, te agradezco mucho, fuiste mi primer review, fue hermoso *^*

_**Rage:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Lo sé, Edd es tan lindo :33 Gracias, realmente estaba indecisa si mencionarlas o no, pero ya está. Me leíste la mente D: Broken Promise es una de las canciones con las que me inspiro.

_**Bethy Alien:**_ Gracias xD Espero que sea de tu agrado, escribo rápido, y eso será hasta que entre a la escuela :B.

_**SkinnyBunny:**_ Hola~ ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! Lo sé, se debe esforzar mucho ~. Muchas gracias, de verdad, es muy reconfortante leer eso. Como dije (?) estaba insegura si ponerlo, pero ya está, y creo que si gusto. ¡Nos vemos! :D

¿Les gusta cómo va? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¡Lo que quieran! Me harían muy feliz dejándome un review.


	5. A one-sided love

_**Capítulo 4: "A one-sided love".**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**: No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Las canciones que se mencionan, le pertenece al grupo "**Placebo**" a los cuales amo.

**Nathan Kedd Goldberg: **Pertenece a c2ndy2c1d.

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

–No te preocupes Marion, lo primero que quiero ver es si puedes flotar.

Asintió. No quería llevar la contraria en su primera clase de natación, su maestro parecía bastante comprensivo, aunque claro, cuando entro lo miraba raro, por el espectáculo que sus amigos hicieron cuando se inscribió. Era un hombre alto, robusto, con cara cuadrada donde se posaba un bigote, era mayor según su apariencia.

Parecía inseguro, aunque no le desagrado el contacto con el agua. Su cuerpo había tomado una forma horizontal, el agua cubría gran parte de este, lo único que sobre salía era su rostro y las puntas de sus pies; estaba somnoliento, la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño de la emoción que le llenaba.

–Si sigues ahí Marion, es posible que te quedes dormido.

Edd abrió los ojos y miro al capitán del equipo, un chico rubio de ojos azules, fornido y bien parecido, cursaba en su mismo año que él al parecer. –Mire entrenador, Marion no se hundió en el intento.

Los dos asintieron, mientras que Edd trataba de mantenerse erguido dentro de la piscina de aguas azules claro. Edd estaba entre los ojos del entrenador, no solo por lo sucedido en las inscripciones, si no por su aparente habilidad innata.

–Señor, ¿Cree que este chico pueda llegar lejos?

–¡Claro que sí! Este chico pudo flotando y se puede mover con facilidad dentro de la piscina.

–Marion, ¿Nunca has nadado? ¿En serio?

Edd asintió a todo, aunque realmente pensaba que estaba exagerando, no se había movido mucho, solo de un extremo a otro de la piscina, como los demás, y no era su mejor tiempo. –Jamás en mi vida, señor. El agua me daba miedo.

El entrenador frunció el ceño levemente, mientras que el otro chico arqueaba una ceja confundido. Si no le gustaba ¿Por qué carajo se metió a natación?, si, él también se lo preguntaba.

–Él podría ser tan bueno como tú Arnold, solo necesita un poco de ayuda y mucho ejercicio.

Eso ultimo hizo que un escalofrió pasara por su espalda, no quería hacer ejercicio, no más.

–Entrenador, realmente no sé qué ve en mí.- Susurro, parecía algo más para sí mismo, que para el aludido.

–Bueno Marion, es hora de que salgas de ahí, ya puedes irte.

Edd asintió, su cuello ya estaba más que cansado por asentir por casi dos horas; se acercó a la orilla y salió con un poco de dificultad. Arnold lo esperaba a unos tres pasos frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Lo hiciste bien, novato.

–Gracias capitán.

El chico miro a Edd por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las duchas. –Marion, quiero que practiques conmigo la próxima vez.

El aludido asintió, mientras tomaba una toalla para secar su cuerpo, caminando detrás de él. –Realmente no sé qué ven en mí, capitán.

–Según el entrenador, es tu perseverancia. Buscamos sus expedientes, y vemos quien vale la pena y quién no. Y tú, bueno, al parecer no te rindes con facilidad.

'_No creo que valga la pena.' _

–Tengo que ponerte en forma.- Continuo mientras abría las puertas para entrar a las duchas. –Y tienes que aumentar de peso, estas muy flaco.

Edd rio mientras fijaba la vista en el suelo, le apenaba estar solo con un pantalón en todo el cuerpo.

–Y sobre todo Marion...- El chico dio media vuelta, parándose justo enfrente del otro, haciendo que parara en seco. –Ahora tienes que confiar plenamente en mí, así que no bajes la mirada, ¿De acuerdo?

Edd asintió, por enésima vez, mientras que miraba al rostro al capitán. –Muy bien, es hora de que te des un baño, corre, nos veremos después.

–Nos veremos capitán.

–Ah, es verdad, otra cosa Marion, me llamo Arnold, no hay la necesidad de que me llames por mí título.

–Bien.

El chico se fue, despidiéndose con una sonrisa, mientras que Edd sacaba su cabellera de la gorra para natación que llevaba puesta, estaba húmedo y no era de su agrado. Miro a su alrededor y se metió lo más rápido que pudo a las duchas.

–Bien Marion, eres la esperanza de Peach Creek.- rio sin ganas ente su mismo sarcasmo, dejando caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ruidos iban de aquí para allá, mientras este trababa de cerrar los ojos, sus amigos aún estaban en entrenamiento y no sabía sobre Kevin, no quería incomodarlo, preguntando cosas como en donde estaba o a qué hora salía, no, no era esa clase de acosador.

Escucho entrar a un grupo de chicos, que reían a carcajadas. Genial, el gay en una ducha solo, y rodeado de hombres que posiblemente le molestarían. Tomo su toalla antes de que los demás chicos entraran. Seco su cabello y lo escondió bajo su gorra negra, cubrió sus caderas con la toalla húmeda y salió hacia los vestidores, donde estaban los demás.

Eran altos, fornidos, sus voces eran gruesas, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor. Eran los chicos de rugby. Edd sabía que ellos solían molestar a las personas, para hacerse los machos, a los que se debía respeto y miedo, pero Eddward Marion Vincent no era así, no les tenía miedo, mucho menos respeto.

Había aguantado sus golpes cuando era niño y un poco más joven, estaba acostumbrado a no ser cuidado todo el tiempo por Eddy, ni por Ed, no tenía miedo de ser lastimado, ya no más. Había perdido ese miedo hace un tiempo, pero eso no significaba que fuera a defenderse físicamente si le molestaban, no estaba preparado para eso, no quería lastimar a alguien por más que lo lastimaran.

Por suerte, parecía invisible ante las bromas que se hacían, tomo sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones, junto con el resto de su ropa, poniéndoselos lo más rápido que pudo. Bajaba la mirada, para no tener contacto visual con ellos, no quería que lo acusaran de pervertido, que entraba a los vestidores para verlos semidesnudos.

–Doble tonto…

Abrió un poco los ojos, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosado, esa voz, era la voz que lo hacía suspirar todos los días. Dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa pegada en los labios. Ahí estaba él, el chico pelirrojo detrás de él.

–Hola Kevin.

Sus rostros se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que Kevin rompiera el silencio, acercándose más a Edd.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, doble tonto? No esperaba verte hoy.

–Oh, bueno, es que estaba aseándome después de entrar a la piscina.

Kevin sonrió un poco antes de señalar a los chicos que estaban detrás de él. –Yo vengo también para asearme, el entrenamiento es muy duro.

Edd rio.

Yo floto en el agua, es igual de difícil.

Baah, natación es más fácil.- Hizo un ademán con sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos, y fruncía los labios. Aunque, me agrada el agua, me recuerda a mi país. Si no fuera por Nathan, que quería Rugby, hubiera entrado a natación.

Edd sonrió, mientras que bajaba un poco la mirada. No sabía si era la emoción de encontrarlo ahí o el hecho de tenerlo semidesnudo lo que lo ponía más nervoso que antes. Abrió la boca, estaba a punto de preguntarle si había salido ya de su entrenamiento, pero algo callo su vocecilla. Un chico de cabellos verdes, se le lanzo al cuello del más alto.

–Kevin, ¿Por qué te alejaste de mi lado?

El tono del chico, parecía dramático, lastimoso y obviamente fingido. El nombrado, lo miro de reojo sin mostrar ni una pizca de interés en él.

–Solo he venido a saludar a un amigo.

Los ojos color miel claro del chico parecían irreales, inhumanos, y justo estaban posados sobre él. Edd se sintió nervioso por la forma en lo que lo miraba el mayor, una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios y lentamente se separaba del cuello de Kevin, para ir directo hacia él.

–Déjame adivinar Kev, él debe ser mejillas dulces~.

Se acercó a él, llevando una mano a su mentón, inspeccionando cada rincón del rostro del chico, cada detalle.

–Aww Kevin, es tan lindo, ¿Dónde puedo conseguirme uno así?

Edd se estaba asustado ante eso, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Quién era mejillas dulces? ¿Él era Nathan? ¿A qué se refería con "Conseguirme uno así"?

–Ah, yo…

Kevin suspiro frunciendo levemente el ceño. –Basta idiota, lo estás asustando.- Su tono de voz era autoritaria, era una orden, una orden que Nathan siguió al pie de la letra.

–Bien, bien, perdóname mejillas dulces.- Nathan levanto una mano y la estrecho con la mano del menor, mientras su mirada se encajaba en la de él, lo miraba raro, pero no en el mal sentido, sino más bien con entusiasmo. –Soy Goldemberg Nathan~ Mucho gusto mejillitas.

Edd asintió mientras que le dedicaba una sonrisa leve y un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. –Soy Eddward Marion…

–Sí, sí, lo sé~ Eres Marion Vincent o algo así. Kevin, me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti~. Estoy muy feliz de conocer a alguien que soporte el carácter y las malas bromas de Kevin.

– ¿De verdad? No me percate de esas cosas.

–Oh, oh, eso también me lo dijo, dijo que eras muy despistado. Eso me agrada de ti.

Kevin asintió varias veces, mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del irlandés. –Nath, creo que es hora de que te vayas a las duchas.

El aludido frunció levemente el entrecejo, mientras bufaba. – ¿Ah? Pero, pero… Quiero conocer a mejillas dulces, has hablado tanto de él, que hasta pienso que ya lo conozco. Tengo derecho a hablar con él también.

Kevin frunció el ceño un poco ante el comentario, llevando unos de sus dedos a su sien, masajeándola, haciendo parecer que sufría de jaqueca. –Hablaras con él en otro momento ¿Si?

Nathan, pareció conformarse ante la respuesta ya que una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. –Bien~ Invita a mejillas dulces a cenar.- Se acercó al aludido, paso sus manos por la cadera de este y le dio un abrazo, acercando el delgado cuerpo de Edd al suyo. –Decide cual restaurant te agrada más, y te invitaremos a cenar~.- dijo con un tono claro y alto para que Kevin lo escuchara. Nadie quería que malinterpretaran las cosas. Dio otro apretón a su cuerpo, para luego soltarle, antes de hacer enfadar al escoces, la ira escocesa no era algo que quisiera experimentar.

–Nos vemos luego, mejillas dulces~.

Se alejó dando saltitos hacia las duchas. Nathan era una persona excéntrica, su cabello, su forma de hablar, sus ojos, realmente era una persona con la cual te agradaría convivir. –Ese es tú amigo ¿Verdad?

Kevin asintió.

–Está loco.

–Me parece agradable.

Kevin, volvió la mirada a Edd. Este seguía con la mirada al chico de cabellos de verdes que daba saltitos de aquí para allá, llamando la atención de todos. ¿Te agrada?

Edd asintió mientras posaba sus ojos en Kevin. No se había dado cuenta, pero era una cabeza más bajo que él y su cuerpo podría doblar el del escoces. Kevin lo miraba en silencio, esperando algo así como una respuesta, a lo que solamente entrecerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Claro, me agrada, porque es tú mejor amigo, Kevin.

El aludido parpadeo un par de veces, mientras entreabría su boca, dejando ver una línea de dientes blancos, perfectamente alineados. Claro… Fue lo único que dijo, dejando que una sonrisa se formara en aquellos labios suyos. Dejo caer una mano sobre la cabeza de Edd, acariciándolo; si hubiera tenido su cabellera afuera, sus dedos se hubieran entrelazado con su cabello.

¿Qué hace Kevin con ese perdedor?

Sabes que así son las celebridades, la hacen para engrandecerse.

Las voces de los demás chicos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, habían salido de las duchas y ahora se encontraban caminando a su dirección. Edd trago saliva al verlos, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de forma involuntaria, era su instinto de correr por su vida, cosa que Kevin noto enseguida.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas doble tonto.

El tono de voz de Kevin lo desconcertó un poco, era un tono preocupado, mezclado con un poco de ira. Edd asintió sin replicar, tomo sus cosas y dio media vuelta, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras que daba sus primeros pasos para irse. Giro la cabeza y se despidió del él mientras caminaba.

Prepárate para el viernes ¿Si? Lo esperaré con ansias.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco ante el repentino comentario, este, como muchas otras cosas que hacían referencia a Kevin, lo puso nervioso. El también esperaba que llegara el viernes.

Sí, te esperaré el viernes.

Bajo la mirada y siguió con su camino. Su rostro ardía tanto, lo cubrió con una de sus manos, mientras que sus piernas de apoco se calmaban por el instinto de supervivencia contra los jugadores.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué su estómago se sentía así, cada vez que Kevin ponía un poco de atención hacia él? No tenía más de dos semanas conociéndolo, sin embargo, se sentía tan adormilado cuando hablaba con él, mientras miraba sus acciones, su voz penetrando sus oídos sin alguna pizca de delicadeza, quería más, quería mucho más.

'_Es inútil, Edd'._

Se detuvo, no se había dado cuenta que había salido ya del vestidor. Suspiro, sintió un leve retorcijón en el pecho, mientras que levantaba la mirada al cielo, estaba algo grisáceo, estaba a punto de llover. Su mirada se perdió por unos momentos, si bien, lo que sentía por Kevin no era una relación amistosa, no, definitivamente no, el sentía algo más que el simple gusto por un chico para hacer amistad. Kevin, de alguna forma, había logrado profundizarse en los sentimientos de Edd, había penetrado su pecho y entrado hacia su corazón.

Kevin también parecía interesado. Pero Edd, muy dentro de él, sabía que estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Sabía que Kevin solo estaba siendo amable con él, tal vez hasta le tenía lastima. Pero, de alguna forma no le molestaba. No, para nada, ¿Para qué mentir?

Le gustaba.

Si Kevin solo estaba siendo amable, si solo le tenía lastima… o si solo estaba jugando con él. No le importaba. No le molestaría ser un juguete para Kevin. Claro, solo estaba suponiendo, era obvio que Kevin no tenía esa clase de intenciones. No tenía esa clase de gustos.

Se sentía bien siendo un amor que solo el sentía, un amor unilateral.

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Buenas gente, ¿Cómo están?

Ya tenía este capito escrito hace un tiempo, pero quería terminar de escribir la "Reunión de amigos de Kevin y Edd." (?) antes y creo que se me paso la mano un poco. Después lo verán.

Bueno, por alguna razón, tengo una pequeña obsesión con el Rev! Edd, y sus clases de natación. Por eso decidí ponerlo por aquí. Además, ya era necesario presentar a Nathan, después de todo, es uno de los personajes principales en la trama. Además de que amo al chico. (?)

Mejillas dulces es referencia al comic de c2ndy2c1d. Dónde se presenta a Nathan en el planetarium, despidiéndose de doble D.

Otra posible referencia con la que hago contacto, es el hecho de que a Kevin posiblemente le guste el mar y por consecuencia el agua, por Lost At Sea. Igualmente un comic de esta chica. (Chico, lo que sea). Además, también me gusta la canción.

Siempre he pensado en algo más realista, sé que los sentimientos se generan en el cerebro y bla, bla, bla, ya tendré un capitulo para hablar de eso, pero bueno, pensando que es un adolescente entonces puede hacer referencia sobre que los sentimientos están relacionados con el corazón.

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios reconstructivos? ¡Lo que quieran! Me harían muy feliz dejándome un review.


	6. One date with Kevin Part one

_**Capítulo 5: "One date with Kevin." **__**Part one.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**: No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Las canciones que se mencionan, le pertenece al grupo "**Placebo**" a los cuales amo.

**Nathan Kedd Goldberg: **Pertenece a c2ndy2c1d. (No sale mucho en este capítulo, pero se hace mención de él.)

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Las puntas de sus pies rozaban levemente el suelo, estaba frío. Su mirada se perdía entre las cortinas blancas, que se movían por el viento producido afuera. Sus manos, eran envueltas por las sabanas cálidas de su cama.

La soledad estaba presente.

El silencio… Se podía escuchar el silencio rodear cada parte del cuarto del muchacho. Era un silencio infinito, o por lo menos así lo veía él. Ni un sonido, ¡ni uno! no podía escuchar autos, no había nada. Se paró con lentitud, sus rodillas, se flexionaron levemente al poner todo su peso sobre ellas. Paso sus manos por las cosas que encontraba en su camino hacia el baño. Sus ropas, como siempre, le esperaban en su ducha, perfectamente dobladas.

Abrió la llave y el agua fría salió, rompiendo el silencio de su hogar. Siempre era así, un silencio que carcomía su alma por las noches.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso en la ducha, dejando que el agua tapara sus oídos.

~ . . . ~

Viernes, su día preferido de la semana.

Había pasado relativamente más rápido que los demás días. Ya casi no solía hablar con sus amigos, Ed se la pasaba con su nueva novia, una rubia de cabellera larga y dientes salidos, una chica muy bonita en realidad.

Eddy comenzó a cortejar a la chica que estaba en su clase de química, ¿y él? Bueno, seguía con la mirada a Kevin, por los pasillos del lugar.

Paso una servilleta por su boca, para limpiar algún rastro de comida que hubiera quedado. Estaba nervioso, por el hecho de que tendría una "cita" con Kevin; se había quebrado la cabeza pensando en donde lo iba a llevar, dónde comerían y como terminaría esta.

-¿Listo para tu primera cita, Romeo?

Eddy dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo, para darle ánimos, mientras soltaba una que otra carcajada estruendosa.

-No es una cita, y estoy muy nervioso Eddy.

-Vamos doble tonto, lo harás bien, no te va a comer.

Edd suspiro, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Eddy lo abrazo por los hombros.

-Por cierto ¿No piensas ir con ese look, verdad?

El aludido, bajo la mirada, posándola en sus pantalones y zapatos.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo?

-Pff, vamos viejo ¿Lo has visto? No puedes ir vestido así.

Eddy ladeo su mochila y saco una bolsa de papel color marrón. Piensa rápido, doble tonto.- Dijo y antes de que Edd pudiera darse cuenta, la bolsa de papel había golpeado su cara.

-¿Qué es…?

-Toma y no repliques que es para ti.- Eddy frunció levemente el entrecejo y prosiguió. Ed y yo lo compramos hace unos días. Son de tu medida, asegúrate de ponértelo antes de entrar a clase ¿De acuerdo?

Edd ladeo su cabeza, con un gesto desconcertante. ¿Eddy le había comprado ropa? ¿EDDY? ¿Con Ed? Busco entre la bolsa, mientras que Eddy daba media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. -Ve al baño rápido, si no quieres que se te haga tarde. Ah, por cierto, estaba limpia pero dudo mucho que siga planchada.

Edd asintió varias veces atónito, mientras que en sus labios se posaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Eddy!

Acto seguido se giró y camino hacia los baños escolares.

En el cubículo, desplego unos jeans color negro, una camiseta roja y una chamarra del mismo color que su pantalón. Se sintió incomodo por cambiarse en un lugar muy pequeño, pero debía agradecer, el gesto era lindo. Sus ropas eran agradables, aunque el pantalón le quedaba algo apretado.

Se apresuró a llegar lo antes posible a su clase, aunque tenía ya unos dos minutos de retraso, algo que lo hizo casi hiperventilar, si no fuera por el hecho de que su profesor daba diez minutos para comer en clase, (era un goloso) se moriría en ese momento.

Corrió por los últimos pasillos, pero no pudo evitar toparse con la puerta cerrada, frunció levemente el ceño horrorizado. Tarde, ¡TARDE! Había llegado tarde.

Su profesor comía una dona con cubierta de fresa, mientras abría la puerta. Hola Marion ¿Me trajiste algo?

Edd ladeo la cabeza confundido, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Había escuchado eso en clases anteriores con los chicos que solían llegar tarde, ladeo su mochila y saco una gomitas en forma de fruta que compro durante la hora del almuerzo.

-Oh Marion~ ¡Son mis favoritas! Pasa ahora, pasa~.

Edd suspiro aliviado, mientras entraba acomodando su mochila sobre su espalda. Levanto la mirada, buscando a Kevin. Sonrió levemente al encontrarse con el cabello rojo que sobresalía de una gorra. Miraba perdido hacia la ventana, como la primera vez que lo vio.

Edd se acercó, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al toparse con una chica al lado de este, había ocupado su lugar. Suspiro y se sentó frente al escoces en un asiento libre.

Podía escuchar con la morena hablaba de cuanto había esperado para poder hablar con él. Movió su pie levemente molesto, pero fue su culpa por llegar tarde, levanto la vista hacia su profesor, que brincoteaba por ahí, presumiendo las gomitas que Edd le había dado.

Suspiro.

Se sentía solo de alguna forma, en los otros grados, Eddy solía hablar hasta que era callado por los gritos de su maestro. Ahora, de alguna forma, se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Kevin.

Mientras pensaba, un avión de papel ataco su cabeza, cubierta por su gorra, eso le saco de sus pensamientos. Volteo la mirada confundido, sus ojos, buscaban el origen del proyectil de papel.

Mientras paseaba su vista, se encontró con una mirada fría y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, decoradas con leves ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se sonrojo levemente, y bajo la mirada al papelito, lo desdoblo, encontrándose con la hermosa letra del escoces.

"¿Ni un 'Hola' piensas decirme, tonto?

Parpadeo un par de veces. Tomo su lápiz y se apresuró a escribir la respuesta, tal vez, era grosero de su parte no saludar.

"Perdón, no creí que fuera indispensable."

Paso el proyectil, pero de una forma más discreta, pasándola por detrás, hasta la mesa del otro.

"Pues lo es, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Te estaba esperando, guardando tu asiento… Pero llego ella y me quito tu lugar."

Edd rio levemente mientras leía las líneas del escrito cuando había llegado a sus manos, sabía que si Kevin estuviera hablando, habría movido su cabeza varias veces, haciendo muecas con su rostro.

"Lo lamento, hablaba con un amigo mío"

"Mh. Bien ¿Estás listo?"

Edd asintió al leer las líneas, volteo la cabeza y miro a Kevin que recargaba su rostro sobre la palma de su mano, escuchando a la chica hablar.

Asintió.

Estaba más que listo.

~ . . . ~

La clase termino, su profesor lloriqueaba porque nadie conocía "La divina comedia". Los chicos, salían corriendo, brincando y jugando.

Unos chicos se despidieron de Edd, algo que lo desconcertó mucho, nadie le hablaba. La morena que había torturado a Kevin durante la clase, se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a unos centímetros de sus labios. Edd dio media vuelta, no quería ver aquella escena, antes, le parecía incomodo, ahora, era el hecho de que besaban a Kevin. Le espero en la puerta, mientras que sus demás compañeros seguían caminando fuera.

-Doble tonto…

Edd sintió la mirada pesada de Kevin, sobre su nuca, dio media vuelta y le dedico una gran sonrisa, algo que parecía tranquilizar a Kevin.

-¿Nos vamos?

Kevin asintió, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos y caminaba a pasos lentos. Edd le siguió.

-Me gusta cómo te ves hoy.

Aquellas palabras ruborizaron a Eddward, su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero no debía darle a conocer esos efectos que provocaba.

-¿De verdad? Me parece algo exagerado. Este no es mi estilo.

-Pues ese estilo te queda, cuídate mucho de Nathan, probablemente si te ve así, podría aventarse encima de ti.

Edd rio levemente, mientras tomaba la cinta de su mochila.

-Siento lo del asiento, de verdad quería que te sentaras conmigo.

Kevin, soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada. Edd, por lo contrario, la levanto hacia el rostro del chico, parecía decepcionado consigo mismo.

-No te preocupes por eso, un caballero no debe negarle un asiento a una dama.

-¿Caballero? ¡Ha! No lo soy Edd, solo me pareció de mala educación negárselo. Además, si se lo concedía, tal vez dejaría de verte de esa manera.

Edd sufrió un leve escalofrió al escuchar su nombre salir por los labios del chico, pero gradualmente, su expresión cambio de una tímida a una desconcertada. Arqueo una ceja y miro al chico al rostro, algo que invito a Kevin a dar una razón.

-Ella te fulminaba con la mirada en las otras clases, también me lo dijo.

-¿Enserio? Ah, entonces ¿Soy como un estorbo?

Pregunto nervioso, era obvio que la chica era su admiradora, por su forma de hablar y portarse con el británico.

-Eres un despistado, sabía que no te darías cuenta nunca si no te lo decía… Mh, para ella, pero realmente no me importa lo que piense.

Edd soltó una risa sin ganas, mientras que bajaba levemente la mirada. Sabía que toda la gente amaba a Kevin por el hecho de ser un cantante y una persona de dinero. Sabía que tenía miles de admiradoras en toda la escuela y que Kevin podría escoger a cualquiera de ella.

-Era linda.

-Baah, no importa. Tenía risa de caballo.

Edd rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que le gustas mucho.

-Edd, le gusto a mucha gente, pero nadie sabe quién o qué me gusta.

Edd bajo la mirada, abrió levemente sus labios y dejo salir en un hilo de voz, que gradualmente se hizo más fuerte. Te agrada el agua, porque te recuerda a tu país ¿No? El color rojo, porque era el color de cabello de tu madre, estar con Nathan y tu banda y cantar cuando no hay nadie que te moleste, y si no están tus amigos, prefieres estar solo. Eso te gusta.

Kevin miro unos segundos a Edd mientras caminaban hacia las jardineras escolares, suspiro y saco de sus bolsillos un cigarro. ¿Y quién me gusta?

Bajo la mirada y suspiro, un retorcijón se presentaba en su pecho. Quien sabe, no me lo has dicho nunca.

Kevin rio sin ganas, mientras llevaba el cigarro a sus labios, y lo prendía con un encendedor.

-Alguien muy despistado al parecer. Vámonos ya ¿Si?

Edd asintió sin replicar. Kevin se dirigió hacia los estacionamientos, pero fue detenido por Edd.

-No Kevin, espera.- los delgados dedos de Edd, tomaban sin mucha fuerza la chamarra de cuero del chico. Iremos a pie ¿Está bien?

No era por nada, pero casi moría la primera vez que se subió con Kevin.

El escoces asintió levemente mientras soltaba el humo del cigarro. ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?

Edd esperaba con ansias esa pregunta, incluso durante la semana, había planeado como decírsela sin tartamudear por el nerviosismo. Stanley Park, en ese parque hay algo que quiero que veas.

Edd tenía las mejillas coloradas mientras hablaba, su rostro, su voz, lo hacía parecer un niño tímido, pero ya no era más un chico, había cumplido los diecisiete años hace mucho.

-¿Es grande?

-Oh ¡Enorme! Es un parque con muchas áreas verdes, he estado ahí muchas veces y me gusta mucho.

Kevin parpadeo un par de veces, sin dejar de mirar el entusiasmo de Edd. Vale ¿Qué quieres que vea?

-Eso debes descubrirlo tú.

Kevin rio. Edd lo miro unos instantes, la sonrisa que acompañaba su risa era hermosa, tenue, casi invisible, pero mágica, parecía sincera de alguna manera. Kevin se percató de la mirada del chico y paro de reír.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Edd negó.

Kevin siguió con su camino mientras le ofrecía un cigarrillo al menor, algo de lo que se arrepintió segundos después. Edd se pasó el camino de ida al parque, hablando sobre las consecuencias que traían el cigarro, todas las enfermedades y sustancias que tenía este.

Aunque no iba a negar que fuera entretenido escucharlo hablar.

-¿Crees que nos molesten? Ya sabes, eres un ídolo musical y no traes nada para esconderte.

-No lo necesito, Nathan me cubre las espaldas.

Bueno, no iba a decir que literalmente, había mandada al peli-verde a armar un borlote por las plazas comerciales.

~ . . . ~

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Sí, ya llegamos.

El parque, era inmenso. Un gigante imponente que se podía ver desde varios puntos de la ciudad, era fabuloso. Estaba tapizado de Cedros Rojos que se veían enormes. Había lagos ¡Lagos! En un parque.

Kevin miro asombrado varios puntos del lugar, que se podían ver desde el lugar donde estaban.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta...

Edd rio y siguió caminando con las manos detrás de la espalda. Todavía falta la mejor parte, Kevin.

Kevin asintió y siguió al chico en su camino. Pasaron por un mini puente hecho con madera. Kevin se detuvo unos momentos para ver los patitos en algún punto, mientras que Edd hablaba del parque, parecía guía de turistas.

Pasaban por las aceras donde debían caminar. El verte pasto era iluminado por la luz del sol del día, se veía hermoso.

-Me gusta esto…

El tono de voz de Kevin, se escuchaba diferente, distraído, algo temeroso y melancólico. Edd bajo la mirada al escucharlo, le dedico una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando.

-¿Sí?

-Me recuerda al jardín de mi hogar, bueno no había tanto sol ahí.

Kevin llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y dirigió la mirada al cielo.

-¿Tu hogar? ¿En Escocia?

Asintió.

Edd arqueo una ceja sin dejar su paso, este era lento, tonto de alguna manera.

-Cuando mi madre se sentía bien, solía pasear conmigo en el jardín, y cuando se cansaba, solía sentarse en una silla y yo iba a recoger flores para ella.

-¿Tu madre tenía algo?

Kevin desvió la mirada ante la pregunta, parecía incomodo, nunca había hablado mucho con la gente sobre su madre.

-Estaba enferma…

Edd no pregunto más y siguió con su camino en silencio. Sabía que era entrometido seguir hablando de un tema tan personal. Kevin, tampoco rompió el silencio y siguió así, ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en su dolor.

Edd desvió un poco la mirada, en busca del lugar donde quería llevar a Kevin. El lugar era enorme, pero aun así, no impidió ver el edificio donde quería pasar su tarde con Kevin. Se irguió, tomando una postura segura, y tomo a Kevin por la muñeca.

-Kevin, ahí es.

El aludido volteo la mirada, mientras sentía el cálido tacto de la mano de Edd.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Te gusta el agua, porque te recuerda a tu país… Por eso, pensé en llevarte a un lugar donde hubiera agua.

-¿Es una…?

-Sé que piensas que es una piscina, pero no.- Edd le dedico una sonrisa leve, mostrando sus dos dientes chuecos, algo que lo hacía lucir completamente adorable. Siguió con su camino apresurado, sin soltar la muñeca del escoces. No quería llevarte a una simple piscina en tu primera vez en Vancouver, por eso pensé que se relacionaba más con el agua.

Estaba escogiendo bien sus palabras, no quería decir algo que asustara al chico, algo como "En nuestra primera cita" o "Nuestra salida juntos". Kevin, paseaba su mirada, de vez en cuando veía a Edd que explicaba con pasión las cosas en las que pensó, y otras al imponente edificio, que se hacía más grande en cuanto se acercaban a él.

-¿Te gustan los animales marinos?

Kevin asintió.

-Genial, por eso quería traerte aquí. Stanley Park es conocido por su inmenso tamaño y por su gran acuario.

Kevin miraba asombrado el edifico y las estatuas ahí presentes. Mucha gente se paseaba por el lugar, mientras que unos los veían levemente, tal vez por Kevin, o tal vez porque "literalmente" estaban tomados de las manos.

-¿Quieres ver uno es especial?

-Un tiburón…

-¿Tiburones?

-Sí, un tiburón.

Edd asintió mientras liberaba el brazo del chico. Vamos, no hay que perder tiempo.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más. La gente se acumulaba alrededor, la entrada era concurrida, pero no desvanecía la emoción del momento.

Mientras más se acercaban, la luz del día iba disminuyendo, hasta llegar a un punto en el que las únicas luces visibles, eran las pertenecientes a las peceras inmensas. Era una especie de luz azul que llenaba el lugar, haciendo lucir los hábitats donde los peces vivían.

Kevin, miraba a todas partes, apreciando cada uno de los primeros seres marinos que se mostraban. Edd permanecía a su lado, mirando con igual curiosidad a las peceras.

-¡Mira allá Edd!

El escoces, tomo la manga de la chamarra del menor y tiro de ella. Edd dirigió la mirada hacia donde señalaba el contrario con su mano libre.

-¡Es un pez payaso!

Kevin mantenía su vista en aquellos seres, mientras que Edd veía con el rabillo del ojo el rostro neutral del chico, no mostraba ni signo de empatía. Pero sus ojos, brillaban de forma inusual.

-Me gustan…

El escoces, rozó levemente el vidrio con las yemas de los dedos.

-Nathan y yo, solíamos ver esta clase de animales en libros.

-¿No los habías visto de frente antes?

-Nunca los había visto… No nos permitían salir a estas cosas. El abuelo de Nath era muy enérgico en ese sentido, no quería que nos pasara algo malo. Kevin, giro su cabeza levemente para poder ver el rostro del de gorra negra. ¿Tú los visitabas mucho?

Edd miro al chico, ¿Algo malo? Solo era un acuario, pero el abuelo de Nathan debía tener sus razones, pero Kevin no le dejo preguntar en ese momento. Solo asintió.

-Mis amigos y yo solíamos venir de vez en cuando aquí.

Kevin, lo miro unos segundos y luego se volvió a la pecera.

-¿Ellos son para ti, lo que Nathan es para mí, cierto?

Asintió.

-Ellos siempre han estado a mi lado, los tres nos cuidamos mutuamente, reímos y lloramos juntos… aunque Eddy siempre es más reservado en eso.

-Ya veo…

Kevin asintió y siguió su camino, mientras soltaba del agarre a Edd. Este permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, para después seguir el paso del mayor.

-Ellos son como tu familia.

Edd no estaba seguro si era una pregunta o alguna afirmación, de todas maneras asintió.

-Una vez dijiste que tu relación con tus padres no era buena… ¿Por qué?

Edd calló un par de segundos, analizaba la respuesta que debía dar, las palabras que debía decir y la forma en cómo hacerlo Creo que a ellos no les importa esa clase de cosas… ¿Sabes? Nunca fueron muy afectuosos.

La voz del menor, sonaba ronca, tenue y dolida, a pesar de que no quería sonar triste. Kevin, permanecía callado; trago saliva y se acercó al chico, con los brazos abiertos. Edd se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el cálido tacto del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-De alguna manera, los dos podemos entendernos porque crecimos sin padres.- La voz de Kevin rozaba sus oídos, era cálida y comprensiva. Pero a veces, te ves triste cuando caminas por los pasillos, cuando sales a tu jardín, a veces, puedo verte.

Edd estaba en silencio, escuchando a Kevin, ¿Acaso era tan obvio? No quería pensar en que todo el tiempo, el mundo fuera de ellos se sentía como si hubiera desaparecido, como si se hubiera esfumado.

-Pero… ¿Sabes? Hoy quiero que te olvides de eso, y quiero que esta tarde seas muy feliz, por eso estoy aquí, hoy me encargare de que seas feliz.

Edd asintió, mientras era liberado del abrazo del escoces, aunque él quería ser el que haría feliz a Kevin. Cuando lo tuvo de frente solo le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos, es hora de ver a los tiburones.

Kevin, comenzó a paso lento, esperando a Edd, que limpiaba sus mejillas húmedas, en algún punto del abrazo, había comenzado a llorar.

-Hey, no llores tonto, dirán que te he hecho algo.

Edd rio levemente y asintió. Comenzó a guiar, a donde recordaba que estaba el hábitat de tiburones. Encontrándose solo con un cartel rojo con letras blancas:

"_Desocupado" _

-Es imposible…

Edd frunció el ceño y siguió caminando hasta dar con un mapa, donde se veía las partes en las que se dividía el acuario. Paseo su dedo índice en el tablero, en busca del dichoso hábitat de tiburones.

-No encuentro nada.

Chasqueo la lengua, frunciendo el ceño, Kevin solo soltó una leve risa.

-Si continuas así, te saldrán arrugas.

-Ha, mira quién habla, todo el tiempo frunces el ceño.

Kevin, solo continuó sacando leves risas, y llevando sus manos a sus bolsas.

-Tal vez, podemos preguntar.

Edd se había dado por vencido, así que solo dejo caer sus hombros. Kevin, dio unas palmaditas, antes de dar unos cuantos pasos.

-Espera aquí, voy a pedir indicaciones.

Edd asintió sin ganas y Kevin siguió con su camino. A Edd no le quedo de otra, más que esperar sentado en unas de las bancas del lugar.

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

¿Encontrara Kevin el hábitat de los tiburones? ¿Edd sobra callarse la boca? ¿Cuál es el pasado de los dos británicos? ¿Cuál es el color de mi calcetín derecho? ¿Está leyendo esto con voz de locutor de comercial de T.V? ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas? Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos~ Sintonícenos la próxima semana en el mismo canal.

Hahahahaha perdón xD

Como ven, les dije que me había emocionado escribiendo este capítulo, realmente solo quería que fuera un capitulo pequeño, pero después de la página veinte dije "No, es demasiado largo, lo cortare en dos." Y en general eso paso, así que pueden esperar a "One date with Kevin." Part two. (?) Van a salir chicos nuevos :D

Y bueno, realmente no es que a Kevin le gusten ese tipo de cosas, tal vez si, tal vez no, solo las implemente para dar sentido a la historia, solo es parte de mi imaginación retorcida. Para darle puntos con Kevin al pobre de Edd. (?)

Quería actualizar (En mi país) el 7 de Febrero y terminar el 14, ya saben, San Valentín. Pero ñeeee, Yolo.


	7. One date with Kevin Part two

_**Capítulo 6: "One date with Kevin." **__**Part two.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Ed, Edd n Eddy**: No me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

Las canciones que se mencionan, le pertenece al grupo "**Placebo**" a los cuales amo.

**Nathan Kedd Goldberg: **Pertenece a c2ndy2c1d.

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

El escoces, se paseó hasta dar con un guía que se encontraba coqueteando con dos chicas que parecían extranjeras por su forma de hablar. Chasqueo la lengua, de alguna manera, sabía que no lograría tomar su atención.

-Hey tú…

El chico, volteo levemente la mirada, sin dejar de sonreírle a las dos chicas presentes.

-Necesito ver a los tiburones.

-Ah, lo siento chico, el hábitat de tiburones está cerrado por mejoras, por ahora no puedo dar información.

Frunció el ceño.

Estaba a punto de perder la compostura, e ir hacia la violencia verbal contra el chico, pero una de las extranjeras lo detuvo.

-Espere, ¿Usted es Kevin Anderson?

"Maldición"

El chico, desvió la vista hacia la chica que preguntaba, era linda, y su aspecto hacia ver que no tenía más de diecisiete años. El tono de su voz, era delicado y su acento, parecía británica. -Soy yo.

Parecía que a la chica se le encendió una chispa, fue hacia él e hizo varias preguntas, pidió su autógrafo y una foto, clásico de una chica que encontraba a su ídolo musical. Kevin, a pesar de todo, era amable, ya que eran sus fans, aunque empezaba a desesperarse por los minutos que pasaban y dejaban solo a doble D. Pero podía sacar provecho de eso.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?

Era el momento oportuno para poder sacar la información que necesitaba.

-Pues veras, venía a ver los tiburones con un amigo y ahora me dicen que no pueden darme la información… Sé que si no está disponible, no podremos verlos, pero ¿Cómo se lo digo a mi amigo? Estaba tan emocionado, y ahora solo decirle así, no me creerá y pensara que le he fallado.

El tono de voz de Kevin, era afligido, melancólico y dolido, algo que a cualquier chica le estrujaría el alma. Las clases de Nathan no eran en vano. La chica pareció entender el mensaje.

-Oh no lo sabía yo… ¿Su amigo podría creerle si solo ve el hábitat cerrado?

-Yo creo que eso será suficiente.

La chica asintió, dirigiéndose con el guía. No supo cómo, pero seguramente con su poder de mujer logro sacar la información que necesitaba. A veces, bendecía a las mujeres. Dio gracias y se apresuró a donde estaba Edd. El chico, permanecía sentado, moviendo su pie izquierdo con inquietud.

Kevin llego por detrás, acercándose a su oreja izquierda. -¿Me extrañaste?

Edd giro su mirada, un leve tono rosa se asomaba por sus mejillas. -Mucho.

-Vamos tonto, ya sé dónde están los tiburones.

Edd asintió, mientras que Kevin tomaba de la muñeca al chico y lo paseaba acelerado. Edd, muy dentro de él, daba gracias a su entrenador y a Arnold, si no fuera por los cientos de metros que lo hacía correr diario, tal vez no podría seguir el ritmo del pelirrojo.

-Aquí es~.

El pasillo estaba despejado, el ruido de la gente había cesado, estaban completamente solos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Cambiaron el hábitat, ahora están aquí.

Kevin, se agacho hasta la perilla de la puerta, dio un leve vistazo.

-Está cerrada, no vamos a poder entrar.

-Oh, claro que podremos.

El mayor, llevo una mano hacia su bolsillo trasero, sacando una navaja suiza, saco la cuchilla y la introdujo en el picaporte. Por un par de minutos siguió así.

Edd cerraba los ojos con inquietud, mientras que el último sonido que escucho, fue como tronaba el seguro. La puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

-Desde que tengo memoria cariño.

Kevin se irguió nuevamente y giro la perilla, empujo la puerta, estaba algo dura por la falta de uso; al abrirla, dejo ver un túnel, mucho más alto que ellos y del doble de ancho que el pasillo principal, era grande y poco iluminado por una luz morada por el piso, mientras que el agua reflejaba su tono artificial.

-Vamos.

Edd asintió, mientras caminaba con lentitud por el túnel. Los animales nadaban de un lado a otro, dando a apreciar el vientre de estos, cuando pasaban por encima de ellos.

-Se ven preciosos.

-Lo son.

El pelirrojo se mantenía detrás del muchacho, con las manos en sus pantalones, mirado como los seres nadaban en paz y con cierta sincronía.

-¿Qué tiburón te gusta más, Kevin?

El aludido ladeo la cabeza, sin dejar de ver al vidrio reforzado, sus ojos, se enfocaban en un animal pequeño que se movía con elegancia.

-Los tiburones blancos son mis favoritos, por la forma en la que cazan, son sanguinarios, su tamaño, la fuerza que posee, su rapidez, es un ser poderoso.

Por la forma en lo que lo describía, hasta a él pareció cautivarle los seres marinos.

-Es un líder innato. Debe infundir respeto.

Kevin asintió varias veces en silencio, mientras que media sonrisa se presentaba en sus labios.

El sonido de las burbujas del agua, los animales moviéndose, la poca luz del lugar, daba una atmosfera tranquila.

-Sabes, este lugar es perfecto para practicar.

Edd ladeo la cabeza ante dicho comentario, a lo que Kevin solo explico con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Una canción, Nathan siempre grita en nuestros ensayos.

Edd rio, Nathan sonaba como una persona agradable.

-Entonces adelante, déjame ser el que te escucha mientras prácticas.

Asintió.

_-The sea's evaporating_.- Comenzó vacilante, mientras iba al ritmo de las burbujas producidas por el movimiento, la había escuchado antes, cuando buscaba los álbumes de su banda. -_Though it comes as no surprise… _

Edd giro la cabeza, poniendo más atención al ritmo que iba tomando. Kevin, había comenzado a moverse de su lugar, simulando los movimientos de un baile de salón.

-¿No sabes bailar?

-Nah, siempre reprobé ese tipo de clase.

Edd rio, mientras caminaba en dirección al mayor, siguiendo sus movimientos, siguiendo el juego que el pelirrojo había tomado. -Ven, déjame enseñarte.- Hizo una leve invitación con sus manos, a lo que el mayor no se negó. Poso una mano sobre su hombro, mientras que con su mano libre, tomaba la diestra de Kevin. -Como soy más bajo, debes poner tu mano en mí…

-Cadera, lo sé.

Asintió, mientras seguía el ritmo de la voz de Kevin. Las tenues notas que salían de su boca.

_-These clouds we're seeing… They're explosions in the sky._

Edd, se mecía levemente, con los pasos que aprendió durante los bailes escolares, mientras que Kevin, le seguía el paso.

-¿Quieres recargar tu cabeza?

Edd levanto la mirada, para comprobar lo que había dicho. El escoces tenía una sonrisa pegada a sus labios, esta se veía más hermosa cada vez que la miraba. No, seguramente siempre fue así de bonita. Se ruborizo un poco ante la proposición, pero no se negaría, descansando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno con delicadeza.

-Eres muy bueno para no saber bailar ¿Sabes?

-Nah, mentí sobre eso.

Edd rio, mientras seguía con el ritmo que habían creado, sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos rozaban levemente el uno contra el otro.

_-Hush… It's okay, dry your eyes~._

-No sabes cómo me gusta tu voz.

Edd dejó escapar su comentario entre suspiros, susurros leves, que no cualquiera podría oír. Era solo para Kevin, le pertenecía solo a él.

-¡OIGAN, LA PUERTA ESTA ABIERTA!

Los dos se separaron, por el impulso del empujón que Edd coloco sobre el pecho de Kevin. Dejaron su momento, en el que la incitación para hacer algo prohibido era visible, para pasar a un momento de pánico de parte del menor, y enfado por el escoces.

-Tsk, mal momento señores.- Tomó de la mano al menor, mientras que sus piernas se impulsaba para poder correr, en dirección contraria donde se escuchaban las voces. Nos vamos, tonto.

El de cabellos rojos, se encontró con una puerta, igual que la de enfrente, era grande y estaba sellada.

-Tardaré mucho si trato de abrirla.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí.

-Paso su mirada por el lugar, mientras que Edd, trataba de no sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-El británico se separó ligeramente, mientras que buscaba otra salida, siempre había visto en las películas americanas, una clase de puerta secreta o algo así.

Sus ojos, se toparon con una puerta que se confundía con la pared. Color negro, pero la perilla era inconfundible, rezaba porque fuera cierto.

-Bingo. Vamos Edd, escondámonos aquí.

El aludido asintió sin replicar, mientras que Kevin abría la puerta y empujaba su cuerpo hacia adentro, como cuando las fuerzas del viento empujan una pluma. Después él se dio paso hacia adentro.

El espacio era pequeño y bastante incómodo. Edd, era presionado contra la pared, le seguía el cuerpo de Kevin, una puerta cerrada y una que otra escoba entre ellos.

-No me imaginaba esta porquería.

-Es bastante pequeño. ¿No hay luz aquí?

-Joder, soy claustrofóbico.

-¡Auch! Kevin, me pisaste.

-Mierda, esta escoba me dio en la cara.

-Cuidado Kevin, esas son mis costillas.

-Cállate, no hagas más ruidos.

En algún momento de la lucha por espacio personal, podía sentir como el aliento de Kevin rozaba gentilmente sus mejillas, rezaba porque la luz nunca se encendiera, si no, Kevin vería sus mejillas arder.

-No hay nadie por aquí, señor.

-Seguramente se fueron de aquí.

-Prendan las luces de atrás, tal vez forzaron las cerraduras.

'_No, no, no, no, no… Oh maldición.'_

La luz deslumbro un poco al canadiense. Kevin, se mantenía fijo en el rostro del contrario, sus ojos se paseaban por todo el rostro de doble D. El cual, no se había fijado, pero los brazos del pelirrojo lo mantenían arrinconado, como un criminal sin salida.

Kevin ladeo levemente la cabeza, acercándose de apoco al menor. Edd, sabía que era una clase de invitación, pero no se atrevería a hacerlo, no arruinaría las cosas que había logrado por una suposición.

-Tonto.

La voz de Kevin le dio un escalofrío, mientras que intentaba abrir completamente los ojos. Los nervios, el sudor, la cercanía, lo volvían loco.

-Kevin.- Los ojos celestes del chico, se posaban en el frío rostro contrario. Perfecto, su piel se veía suave, unos tonos más moreno que él, se posaban un par de manchas sobre sus mejillas y el puente de su bella nariz. -No me había dado cuenta que tienes pecas.

Kevin rio.

-Casi no se ven.

Se quedaron unos segundos más así, hasta que la luz, volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Crees que se hayan ido?

-Lo más probable… Vamos, te sacaré de aquí.

Ninguno de los dos, volvió a mencionar lo antes pasado en el closet de mantenimiento.

~ . . . ~

La salida, había ocurrido en relevante silencio, posaba sus ojos azules por el rostro del mayor de vez en cuando. Parecía pensativo. La luz de la tarde deslumbro a los dos chicos, pero no se inmutaron.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-Vamos a comer.

El cantante asintió, mientras que caminaba nuevamente a los campos del parqué, Edd lo siguió en silencio. Estaba incómodo, tenía miedo de decir algo erróneo. ¿Qué iba a preguntarle? No quería malinterpretar las cosas más de lo que había hecho. Kevin era un chico amable, nada más.

-Edd.

El escoces tomo con delicadeza la palma de Eddward, quien había sufrido un leve susto, el chico era cálido.

-¿Mh?

Kevin se dejó caer al pasto, ayudado de la gravedad de su peso corporal, jalando con la suficiente fuerza al chico, su pequeño cuerpo no opuso resistencia alguna, lo que lo hizo caer junto al pelirrojo. El pasto estaba húmedo, aunque podría confundirlo y solo estaba frío.

Kevin había cerrado los ojos al sentir el beso del suelo, pero no tenia ganas de quejarse, quería descansar un poco.

-¿Te sientes cansado?

Asintió.

Edd trago saliva, antes de recostar su cuerpo contra el pasto.

-No suelo correr mucho.

Una pequeña mentira.

-Pero el suelo esta frío, podrías enfermar.

Kevin apretó un poco la mano con la que sostenía la del contario, en un acto involuntario, como un tic nervioso.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre, detén eso, no importa.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos, los tonos gris azulados del cielo llenaban cada parte de este.

-Fue divertido.

-¿Sí? Pues yo casi muero de un infarto.

La respuesta de Edd fue inmediata, lo que hizo a Kevin soltar leves risas, sin dejar su mano libre.

-Eres cálido.- Comenzó. -Tú piel es suave y blanca, hasta puedo decir que me agrada.

Edd acaricio el dorso de la mano de este, con su dedo pulgar unas cuantas veces. Kevin se quedó en silencio, recostado, el viento rosaba sus mejillas y movía los cabellos que sobre salían de su gorra. Los dos descansaron un par de minutos, ciertamente, correr era cansado.

-¿Kevin?

La vocecita saco de su descanso a los dos chicos, que seguían tomados de las manos. Edd se sentó lo más rápido que pudo sobre el pasto verde, ¿Cómo pudo recostarse en un lugar tan poco aseado? Bueno, eso no era realmente el problema. Kevin, llevo una mano a su rostro, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de este. Ignorando completamente su llamado.

Edd elevo la mirada, encontrándose con una rubia, parada en el camino de concreto del lugar. Miraba enfadada aquella escena, era bastante incómodo.

-¿Salir de Gran Bretaña te hizo perder los modales?

Kevin rio irónico.

-Linda, nunca los tuve.

Ella bufo desafiante.

Edd tallo sus ojos, para ver con más claridad a la joven presente, parecía que Kevin la conocía por su manera de tratarla.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Eso debo preguntarlo yo, ¿Dónde has estado? Encontré a Nathan en las plazas armando un desastre, cuando lo lleve a casa, me dijo que te fuiste con Rolf, y mírate, te encuentro haciendo este tipo de escena en el parque. ¿No tienes vergüenza?

Edd permaneció callado, mientras miraba a la joven, era bonita, rubia, de cabello largo, sus labios poseían un rojo natural, sus ojos eran azules, los cuales podía notar desde su lugar, y era bastante delgada, vestía un hermoso vestido, del mismo color de sus ojos.

No es una escena, solo descansábamos, y déjame decirte que la vergüenza la perdí hace mucho.

-Ah yo… Edd se incorporó, inmediatamente sacudió sus ropas con las palmas de sus manos, antes de ponerse frente a la otra.- Perdónenos señorita, creo que nos ha malinterpretado. Soy Eddward Marion Vincent, un amigo de Kevin.

La chica enmudeció unos segundos, miro al chico y luego se volvió a Kevin.

-¿Dónde te encontraste este caballero? Parece tener más clase que tú.

-La tiene.

Kevin, recorrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, hasta llegar a su cabellera, tirando su gorra. Siguió a Edd, poniéndose de pie frente a la mujer presente. Esta solo le miro con superficialidad, obviamente no estaba de acuerdo con su respuesta. Se volvió hacía el menor.

-Soy Nazz Van Bartenschmear, es un placer conocerte.

-Escríbele tú apellido, este tonto jamás lo recordara así.

-La chica solo fulmino al pelirrojo, pero luego volvió a Edd.

-¿Eres su nueva pareja?

-¿Ah?- Edd abrió los ojos de par, en par sorprendido de dicho comentario. -¿Yo?

-Cállate Nazz, no te incumbe esto.

-Me incumbe, si lo es, entonces eres mi rival.

-¿Qué parte de "Un amigo de Kevin" no entendiste? Déjate de tonterías, maldición.

-Bien, no me importa.- La rubia, poso una mano sobre su cadera antes de fruncir el ceño. -Pero Rolf realmente quiere hablar con nosotros.

El escoces, se limitó a mirar a Edd, que permanecía callado, como un niño en medio de una discusión entre sus padres.

-¿Dónde está tu motocicleta?

-La deje en el estacionamiento escolar.

-Eres idiota, bueno, vámonos ya, te llevaré y pasaremos por Nathan.

-No eres nuestra jefa, ¡Yo soy el líder de la banda!

-¡Ha! Por favor, Düster no sería nada si mi familia no hubiera dado el permiso de que cantaras ahí.

-Kevin chasqueo la lengua y tomo de la muñeca a Edd.

-Entonces te veré con Rolf, voy a llevarlo a casa.

-No seas impertinente, te llevare y llevare a casa a este niño.

El aludido, de alguna manera se sentía ofendido por ser llamado "Niño" No lo era, era un hombre, o bueno, medio hombre.

-No subiere a este tonto a tu camioneta, eres capaz de abrir las puertas en una cerrada y dejarlo caer.

-¡No soy una bruja, Kevin! Eddward no sé qué, ¿Vendrás con nosotros, verdad?

Edd, por primera vez en toda su jodida existencia, se sintió el centro de atención. Kevin le miraba frunciendo el ceño, pero Nazz ganaba en miradas de miedo.

-Claro, iremos.

Nazz no perdió tiempo, arrestando a los dos chicos a su Jeep Wrangler 4x4 Sport, color amarillo. Que descansaba en el estacionamiento. Nadie decía una palabra, el ambiente era como un campo de guerra solitario, la tensión se podía tomar a puños.

Cada kilómetro era una tortura, no solo para Edd, que iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, sino también para la piloto y el copiloto. Los dos se enviaban miradas asesinas.

-Llegamos… La chica se detuvo frente a la casa de Kevin, bajando la ventanilla y recargándose para poder ver con más claridad la casa. -Por fin se dónde viven.

-¡Ha! Si no fuera por este tonto, me mudaría de inmediato.

-¿Él también vive aquí?

-Es mi vecino de enfrente.

-Mejores cosas pudiste conseguir.

-No le hables así a este tonto, te lo advierto.

-Chicos, creo que debo irme.

Era idiota, sí, pero no al punto de no saber leer la atmosfera. Los dos chicos de enfrente volvieron la mirada al chico, que solo jugaba con sus dedos ansioso.

-Sí, deberías irte.

-Cállate Nazz y ve por el otro idiota. Yo lo dejare en casa.

Los dos se lazaron una última mirada fulminante y salieron de sus respectivas puertas. Kevin, abrió la puerta de Edd, para que le fuera más fácil la salida. Salió en silencio. Cruzaron el patio, hasta llegar a la puerta, tomo sus llaves y las introdujo por el picaporte. Kevin, le miraba desde atrás, mientras sacaba un cigarro.

-Perdón por no poder llevarte a cenar.

-No te disculpes Kevin, tienes un compromiso más importante.

El cantante se acercó un poco aún más, arrinconando su pequeño cuerpo contra la puerta.

-Fue lindo de tu parte llevarme al acuario, muchas gracias, si no fuera por esa loca, realmente hubiera sido una gran cita.

Esa palabra hizo que Edd diera un saltito, ¿Una cita? ¡¿Era una cita?! ¡Realmente era una cita! Sonrió para sí, mientras que ladea la mirada, para poder toparse con los ojos fríos de Kevin.

-Fue una gran cita.

Kevin entrecerró lo ojos, mientras que se acercaba de apoco, haciendo que la distancia se hiciera desesperante.

Nazz soltó un quejido, mientras que Nathan gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de doble D, saludándolo desde lejos. Los dos, esperaban frente a la camioneta, la rubia fulminándolos, y el peli-verde a punto de sacar una cámara.

-Vamos no se detengan, a nosotros no nos importa.

-Habla por ti, Goldemberg.

Kevin chaqueo la lengua una vez más, mientras se alejaba del menor, le miro de reojo y se despidió con un ademán. Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo, mientras entraban a la camioneta.

-Nos vemos después, doble tonto.

El motor, fue el último sonido que escucho, antes de entrar a su hogar, subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación, se tiró sobre su cama, mientras que abrazaba levemente sus almohadas. Realmente estaba más que feliz, el aroma de la ropa de Kevin, se había impregnado en la suya, recordaba cada vez que Kevin había rozado su piel con la propia, juraba que no volvería a bañarse nunca más. ¡Había tenido una cita con Kevin!

,¸¸,ø¤º°`°๑۞๑ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ -*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*

Hola, hola. :D

Perdón por actualizar tan tarde, es por la escuela, me trae loca. :T

Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, solo que es la continuación del primero :D Realmente morí de risa cuando estaban el en closet, tenía que ponerlo.

Bueno, como ven ya hay más insinuación Kevedd, tenía que poner en forma de insinuación lo obvio :v Pero bueno, realmente eso es todo, y ahora contestaré sus Reviews~:

_**Guest:**_

Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? :D (?) No, no llores por favor, ya lo continúe :c Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tus preciosos Reviews, realmente me motivan mucho a actualizar~.

_**Jani-chan:**_

Revolví tu estómago, no sé si eso es bueno a malo xDDD Yo también estoy obsesionada con ellos, son tan lendos. :'3

_**Mitsuki Dark Neko:**_

Hola, ¿De verdad? Muchas, muchas gracias :D Realmente es motivante escuchar eso~. Yo también los amo ; ;

_**Rage:**_

Hahaha muchas gracias por eso~ ¿De verdad te gustas mucho? ;w; Oh, me lees la mente eué (?) No lo sé, me gusta mucho el Rev! Edd, lo amo, por eso lo describí así. Oh, espera, espera, no comas ansias, ya vendrá esa parte~ Guiño.- (?

xD Vale, de hecho si van a ser más largos~; Me convenciste por tus lágrimas, ahora no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar. (?)

Y bueno, muchas gracias en general a todos los que siguen la historia, me hacen feliz :D Los chicos que me dejan Reviews me motivan mucho a seguir con la historia, realmente, muchas gracias.


End file.
